Triumph
by Caxkj The Negative Twilight
Summary: It was triumph for the taking; and it was his. One-shot.


**Triumph **

It was victory for the taking, and it was _his. _

He stared, sword in hand, the everlasting sense of success washing his being, the harsh weather conjured up by this snow witch kneeling before him causes nothing to affect him; for he was about to do what should have been done the moment he set foot on this land, the moment this witch's powers were first discovered, the moment this witch was born. He briefly wondered why her parents never sought to finish off the girl, to prevent her from causing a catastrophe like this: a harsh powerful winter covering Arendelle, a snowstorm destroying all signs and feel of warmth. It matters little now; in any case. He will do what her parents couldn't do before, he will accomplish what should have been done a long time ago. After that: his rightful place among the throne will be secure: having already made his "wedding vows" with the dying princess. It's a shame: she would have made a lovely queen; unlike the sobbing mess before him.

Yes: he, Prince Hans, will eliminate the witch queen, Elsa, from existence: and save Arendelle from her sorcery.

Triumph was a beautiful feeling, to him: it felt like nothing could possibly stop him now. Which is correct. Anna was dying, freezing from the power of her sister, and everyone believes Elsa is a sorceress who will bring nothing but eternal winter to Arendelle. Worse to her: the people hold Elsa responsible for the "murder" of her sister. Hans would have felt guilty about doing this to her, a woman who can't even control her own powers. Alas: he did not. Hans had more problems going for him than this pathetic queen before him. As she sobbed upon the icy ground, by her own making, Hans slowly approached her, sword grasped tightly; ready to accomplish what will be triumph for him, and salvation for the people of this kingdom. There will be nothing to stop him now. Anna would probably already be dead by now, unable to move anyway. He made certain of that by casting out the fireplace to cease the luxury of warmth for her.

The memories of his many brothers swam his mind, causing a feature of anger. His _brothers_: the so-called family who share nothing with him. They believed themselves so confident, so powerful so _arrogant_, that their youngest brother, Hans, won't be able to gain the throne for a long time. They treated him as though a commoner, like he had nothing of value worthy to them. Well: he will show them. Hans will become a powerful almighty king: loved by the people, he will laugh in the faces of his shocked brothers, teaching them their place and not to underestimate the genius and deception that was their youngest brother. He will have nothing more to fear or gain from them, he will sit peacefully among the throne of Arendelle, the people loving him for his victory against the traitorous queen.

He will show them: he will become the most powerful king in existence!

But first: Elsa. A beauty with a curse within. The original plan was to marry Anna and kill the queen later. But this makes a far more opportunity: the people will love and praise him as their savior. And poor Elsa will die by his blade; forever believing she had killed her only family. Oh woe is her. But she had nothing to complain about: while she had resided in her own castle, living comfortably for her whole life; Hans had been on the receiving end of torture: his peers and siblings treating him like an outcast: a disease among their family. At least Elsa was lucky to have less siblings. Well... that won't be the case anymore. Hans noticed the queen did not even acknowledge his approach.

All the more for him, as he prepared to stab the final blow.

Raising his blade, Hans kept a straight face. Years of royalty taught him to master expressions: and what a fine job it did to him. He knew the people within the castle were watching: the snowstorm ceasing after Hans delivered the news of Elsa's dear poor sister's death. He needed to make this look like he was slaying a villain: doing it in a way to show he wasn't happy about doing this, but knowing it is a necessity; to save the kingdom. Children might have stories read about him one day; slaying the merciless queen who enveloped Arendelle in a cruel cold winter. Generations will remember him as the greatest king who ever lived, who defeated the evil witch who pretended to be a good queen, harnessing her powers against the people in a bid for eternal control and freezing the kingdom. Hans will be true to his word: he will slay the monster who harms Arendelle.

His own determination and inspiration incited the prince to slice his blade downwards. Triumph was his! His brothers will beg for forgiveness, the people will praise him, and no one will dare undermine him any more. Anna would have made a lovely queen: but her naivety and foolishness would have caused the kingdom ruin; much like the openly crying queen below him. Elsa's tears would have given him some pity: but it was far too late for Hans to make any mistakes by falling for it. Arendelle belongs to him. Allowing the queen to live would later harm his place on the throne. No more will the kingdom be ruled by an incompetent ruler, that desires nothing more than to be left alone; the people nothing to her. Elsa will die, Anna will die. And that will be that: Hans... No... _King_ Hans will hold the kingdom a parade to celebrate the defeat of the ice-using monster. He will not feel sorry for the queen, not any remorse given after this has been accomplished. Nobody will suspect any treachery from him. Time seemed to have stood still for him, his thoughts moving faster than the speed of movement: the feeling of power and the strengthen resolve of his incoming triumph begged movement to hurry up. He had a kingdom to rule after all. Truth be told: he was happy, at least, Anna won't be around to try and stop him from killing her sister; he didn't want to face anymore saddened looks today.

His victory was so close he failed to notice the said princess to run up to him and the queen; sacrificing herself to save her own sister.

And Hans found it ironic how quick his triumph turned to a sudden failure.

* * *

**I figured, since I did a one-shot on the four villains from Tangled, ROTG, Brave and HTTYD, I figured: why not do a short one on this villain as well? Truth be told: I found him, despite his impressive use of acting and deception, a weak villain, failing to accomplish that of standard Disney villains. Anyway: hope you enjoyed this short work of mine. **


End file.
